


In Erwin's Bed

by erentitanjaeger



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point I was really starting to detest Erwin, a lot.  And maybe I was being immature but I only had six years of immaturity left in my and by God I was going to use them as I saw fit.  When Eren had noticed me scowling at the man, he suggested getting back at him.  I asked how.  He said to screw in Erwin’s bed.  To be honest I think he just wanted me to screw him regardless, location was of no importance.  But hey, kill two birds with one stone and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Erwin's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from someone on tumblr. This is a sort of expansion (i guess??) from Memories when Levi mentioned that they did it in Erwin's bed.
> 
> Horny Levi is best Levi.

Loud groans. Sweaty, tanned skin. Soft, brown hair. A slick tongue battling its way into my mouth. Luscious hips continuing to thrust up to meet my own. This is the stuff dreams are made of. Except this was no dream, Eren proving that by biting into my shoulder, making me growl and shove him back onto the mattress. He only smirked up at me, those wild, green eyes offering up a challenge.

Don’t tempt me, you brat. I’m already planning to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, don’t make me bite your neck apart too. Oh, but the sounds that would be heard. Maybe I should rethink his challenge, or just kind of lose myself in the way he was moving his hips against mine, his arms winding around my shoulders, those perfect lips attaching themselves to the juncture of my neck.

Whatever was necessary in this situation.

At this, Eren took a good hold on me and rolled us so he was over me, lying between my legs and clutching my face between his hands as he continued to tongue all my sanity away. The white sheets were tangled up around our legs, our clothes discarded somewhere in the corner. We were completely naked, completely gone with each other, both sweating and panting like crazy and we hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.

I spread my arms out underneath him, letting him kiss me and suck the air from my lungs. I felt around me, trying to remind myself I was on a bed, a human being, a freaking captain of my own squad; that I should have some self-control. But when Eren grinded his hips down just right and bit my tongue just so. Oh well, fuck self-control. Who needs it anyway?

My hand hit the night stand, knocking something to the ground, the clatter barely heard over Eren’s whimpers that were making my nerves go haywire with need and want and lust. Eren pulled his mouth away. No, don’t do that. That’s bad. Bring your lips back here, dammit!

“Crap, what was that?” he gasped out, trying to look over the side of the bed to see what we might have broken.

“Who cares!? Get back here!” I commanded. His bright eyes turned to me then, filling with a kind of eccentric greed, slamming his mouth back on mine and continuing to just roll his hips. Shit, yes. Don’t you dare to fucking leave me again!

My hands were on his back now, clawing and scratching and creating red marks on his skin. I loved marking that skin up, it was a blank canvas ready for my paint and oh, boy did I have some artistic sensibility when it came to Eren’s skin. It was so convenient that every time we did this, the canvas was blank again. His regenerative powers covering up any and all sort of blemishes until he was back to being that creamy, smooth texture that I loved to bite, mark and taste.

The both of us gasped loudly on a particularly good roll of those sinful hips. I could feel his heat between my legs, holy hell was it just so incredibly great to feel. Our dicks were rubbing together and our pre-come was coating it all in some sickening, sticky mess. Sex was the only time I wasn’t such a neat freak; hell, sometimes I enjoyed getting a little messy under the covers.

“You gonna fuck me?” he panted, still holding my face tightly, resting on his elbows either side of my shoulders. I cackled at that.

“Oh, Gorgeous, I’m gonna make you forgot your own name.” 

I gave a good push and rolled us back over so I was on top, where I belonged. He was kissing my neck again, mouthing over all the really sensitive spots he had memorised, giggling against my pale skin. He was such a freak, who the hell laughed in the middle of sex?

“Quit giggling, it’s such a turn-off,” I told him, smacking him on the head.

“I just keep thinking about where we are and I can’t help it!” He was still laughing, still grinning like a madmen and stifling his giggles with his hand. I grasped his hand quickly before he bit it and we found ourselves in an extremely awkward position.

Though I had to admit, it was pretty fucking funny.

Eren and I had been stuck in some kind of meeting (I think) and Erwin was talking about battle plans (I assume) and suddenly Eren had grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and had just started doodling. I wasn’t even paying attention. I was far too interested in the spec on the ceiling to care about what anyone in the room was saying. Oh yeah. Humanity’s Strongest? Me? Pah!

There was a good sixty seconds, maybe, of the sound of Eren’s pencil scratching against paper before he nudged my arm and showed me what he drew. The kid obviously had no sense of proportion but it wasn’t hard to tell it was a pretty pornographic sketch of the two of us in God-knows-what position. It got me thinking though.

I grabbed the pencil and paper off of him and started doing my own drawing, nudging him when it was complete to show a sketch of me licking his balls (an extremely good sketch, thank you very much). He grinned before grabbing the pencil off me again. We continued with our game of sexual Pictionary for a about a half hour before Erwin cleared his throat and gave us both a glare that so clearly told us to stop acting like children. Well excuse me, Mister Grown-Up Man. It’s not my fault you’re jealous I’m the one getting laid these days.

So we changed to sexual hang-man. But I was always losing and that was only because Eren didn’t know how to spell. You spell ‘blowjob’ with a ‘w’, you Nitwit. Now I know why he had chosen Pictionary in the first place. After losing for the thirteenth time (‘Gag ball’ has two ‘l’s, you absolute moron) Erwin came up behind us and confiscated our writing materials, telling us to pay attention. I poked my tongue out at him. He called me a four-year-old.

I had glanced over to see if Eren had any more fun games for us to play and I could literally see the gears working behind his eyes, trying to think of something to keep the ball rolling until we could get out of here. He then came up with the brilliant solution of stealing a piece of paper from the man next to him, ripping it into a square and folding it thirty different ways before it closely resembled him getting fucked from behind.

So you spell ‘cock’ with no ‘c’ but you’re a genius at origami? Which parent dropped you on your head as a child? I want a name.

By this point, Erwin was a little fed up with our ‘childish’ antics. I don’t know what children you talk to, but the children I know don’t know anything about this sort of stuff. He told us just to leave and he would give us the briefing notes the next time he saw me. With that, the both of us didn’t waste any time in storming out of the room in search of the nearest broom closet.

But duty calls, and fifteen minutes later we were stuck in my office, piles of paper around me. Something about an upcoming expedition I had to approve (and I wasn’t even invited). There was a clambering sound as Eren got down on his knees , shoving my chair aside so he could crawl under my desk. I kicked him for being an idiot until I realised what he was up to.

I had to give Eren points for giving me the challenge of keeping a straight face while talking to Erwin about the expedition’s route while at the same time having a tongue lapping at my dick under my desk. It was beyond difficult. I had to keep one hand under the desk, locked in Eren’s hair, pushing him down further and further, squeezing his scalp like a stress ball just to keep up some semblance of normality.

But I wasn’t an idiot. There was no way I was going to be able to climax into Eren’s mouth without having to screw my eyes up at least a little, so I kindly told Erwin to get the fuck out. He scowled at me before mentioning something about Eren’s lack of a ‘job well done’ because I was obviously not affected by his mouth at all. That slimy bastard.

I looked at Eren under my desk, seeing his green eyes look back at me with that kicked-puppy look I loved so much. Don’t worry; Grandpa is just cranky I’ve found a new toy to play with and it’s demanding all my attention.

At this point I was really starting to detest Erwin, a lot. And maybe I was being immature but I only had six years of immaturity left in my and by God I was going to use them as I saw fit. When Eren had noticed me scowling at the man, he suggested getting back at him. I asked how. He said to fuck in Erwin’s bed. To be honest I think he just wanted me to fuck him regardless, location was of no importance. But hey, kill two birds with one stone and all.

“You’re a dipshit,” I drawled, kissing Eren’s sweaty shoulder and grinding our hips together some more, revelling in his whines and pants and how his hands clung to me so desperately. I loved how needy Eren got when the both us were like this; it felt so good to have Eren panting my name constantly while I thrusted into that sweet, tight ass. Or how he wound his arms around me and hugged me tighter and tighter to him the more heated things got. 

“M-maybe,” Eren whined, throwing his head back and clutching at his hair. “But I’m your dipshit.”

“How lucky I am.” 

He thought I was being sarcastic, but I really wasn’t. Eren had no idea the power he held over me, and I’d never let him find out. It hadn’t taken long at all for the both of us to get romantically involved with each other, Eren hell-bent on working his way into every aspect of my life. All I could think at first was that Eren was just a really cute kid, that he was fifteen, which made him horny, which made him easy. 

Don’t get me wrong, I definitely had feelings for him. I just didn’t realise how strong those feelings were until, after the three month mark or so, Eren had gone missing in action after a gruelling expedition, only to show up a week later on our doorstep, covered in mud and dirt and blood but claiming he was perfectly alright. I was thirty-four, not exactly old, but I had more heart attacks during that week then I ever wanted to have again.

Suffice to say, our relationship took an unexpected turn after that. I found myself constantly checking up on him, making sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid, dragging him away from Hanji more often so she wouldn’t touch him so much. You look with your eyes; you have absolutely no reason to lay a hand on my boyfriend. Science be damned.

But I hadn’t realised that if my feelings for Eren were intensifying, it only met the sex was intensifying also. It was so much more endearing having someone you truly cared about clawing at your back, begging you to go faster, kissing your neck, telling you they loved you. Yeah the ‘L’ word has been tossed around quite a bit in the past few weeks; on both our ends. 

So maybe Eren thought I was joking whenever I made sarcastic comments about how cute he is or how delicious his whimpers are; but I assure you, I no longer joke when it comes to Eren.

“L-levi,” came that beautiful noise, right in my ear, strained and high. God, keep saying my name like that and we’ll never need physical contact again. Eren spread his legs further, lifting his hips, signalling me to get a move on. I grunted, trying to keep myself contained, the sight of Eren with his legs like that and those eyes that said ‘fuck me, I’m yours’ had done a number on me. 

Okay, sex may have gotten better, but it was infinitely harder when you were trying to keep yourself from coming at every little thing your partner did. But it’s not like I’m going to start complaining. 

“Sorry, what was that?” I smirked down at him, my hands rubbing smooth, slow circles into his hips. “You’ve got to ask for what you want, Jaeger. I’m not a mind reader.”

His eyebrows furrowed, his grin menacing. It was almost the exact same smile he had given me the first time we had met in his cell, all those weeks ago. Except instead of bloodlust in those pools of teal, all I could see was pure want. You’re not threatening, just fucking hot.

“Fuck me, Levi,” he growled, not even hesitating. He was beyond embarrassment when it came to moments like these, his words never wavering, always asking, begging, pleading for me, sometimes on all fours, or between my knees. Okay, I’ll give it to you straight; I beat the embarrassment out of him. I hate when people stammer, especially during sex. 

“Why should I?” my hands were creeping under him now, over the gorgeous, soft skin of his ass, towards that lovely little hole I couldn’t wait to get into. I was only procrastinating because Eren had a voice fit for a sex-god, and I loved getting it all riled up before I really started pounding him. 

“Because I’m tight.”

Well if you want to get straight to the point.

“I’m a hot, twitching, needy mess for you right now, Levi. My dick wants your hand on it, and my hole wants your dick in it. God, I can’t wait to have your dick inside me. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have that burning member so deep inside me I can’t breathe, shoving against my prostate, making me whimper and scream for the entire castle to hear.”

We only fucked yesterday, he couldn’t have forgotten already. I grinned appreciatively at him, showing him he was saying all the right things, in all the right ways. Except that I was now addicted to the sound of his voice; damn I wanted more.

“If it’s a dick you want I can just go get someone else, order them to pound you. Would that suffice?” He growled at me, that grin turning into something horrifying to watch. 

“Don’t you dare!” he almost screamed, the sheets wrinkling under his clenching his fists. Damn, he was a cutie. “I did specify your dick!”

So he did. 

My hands had found his hole, my fingers were now rubbing circles over it, feeling it twitch at my touch. Wow, he wasn’t kidding. He was eager for me. I poked at it slightly. I couldn’t go in yet as I hadn’t slicked up my fingers with anything, but my own throbbing member was screaming for me to just push in, who the hell cars if he tears, he’ll heal before the night is up. 

“You d-don’t even have to worry about stretching m-me,” he panted, falling back onto the pillows, his thin, muscled chest heaving with the effort of getting oxygen to his brain. 

“Oh?” He didn’t.

“Remember when I told you to go on ahead without me and I didn’t show up in here for like five minutes? Well, I took a detour to the showers for a moment to…prepare myself.” 

Oh, he did. That smarmy bastard. That little shit. That hot fuck. He went and stretched himself so I wouldn’t have to do it. I’m going to eat him one day, I swear to God. Put my tongue on his tits and just listen to him scream as I eat him up. 

“Eren,” I spoke his name, my hands leaving their position to take a hold on his thighs, pushing them further apart and putting my dick at his entrance. “One day you’re going to be sorry you’re such a needy bastard around me.”

“M-maybe one day,” He was rutting against me, begging for me to just get in and start pounding. “When hell freezes over. When the sun stops rising. When Erwin’s eyebrows are no longer the biggest in the Legion.”

I coughed around a shaky laugh at that, giving him one of my rare smiles, bending down to place my lips on his, kissing him sloppily, spit and tongues going everywhere. 

“Don’t mention that bastard when we’re like this,” I growled, finally taking the initiative to start pushing in. He wasn’t even exaggerating. He was so tight, so hot, so eager. As soon as I started pushing in, Eren was moaning already, his head thrown back, gripping the sheets, his chest expanding and contracting in quick, short bursts. 

“Shit, Eren!” I exclaimed, continuing to push in, wanting to go in all the way, feel him swallow me up completely. 

“Levi!” He breathed, pushing back against me, taking me in faster. Too eager. When I was all the way in, I dropped his legs either side of me, placing my hands next to his shoulders, my face inches from his. I could see the sweat forming on his brow, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips. No, you idiot, that’s my job.

I gave him a kiss. A long, sultry one. I pulled out, and rammed back in. He broke away to gasp out my name again. I had never really thought much of my name, not until Eren. When he was gasping it into the musty air of the night, clutching at my shoulders, whimpering it into my ear; ‘Levi’ was definitely a name I was glad to hold.

A pulled out slightly again, before going back in, strong and hard, watching Eren’s neck stretch to accommodate his loud screams. His eyes shut, his mouth fell open, his thighs squeezed my hips, heels digging into my back. His hair stood up in all different directions, the pillows having forced the strands outwards as his head had rolled against them. I thrusted in again and again, listening to his screams, feeling his warmth, his heat, his arms clutching at my biceps.

“Eren,” my voice was strained as I leant down to whisper harshly into his ear, licking the lobe, hearing his voice make beautiful sounds next to my own ear. “Tell me, am I the best you’ve ever had?”

Ignoring the fact that Eren was a complete virgin before he met me, there was something about hearing how good I am from his lips only that made me believe it. I guess I had to be the best he’d ever had because I’m the only one he’s ever had. But logic aside, I wanted to him scream it.

“Yes!” he gasped, his back arching as I found that special spot deep inside him. I didn’t mean to hit it so soon, I wasn’t done toying with him just yet. “Oh, God, yes!”

I continued to mouth over his ear, sending my breath over his neck and cheek, glancing over to watch his face contort with the most beautiful expressions as I deliberately missed that spot again and again. Teasing him was so much fun.

“Tell me more,” I let my voice drop lower, knowing he got off to how deep I could make it. True to my knowledge, he whimpered at the slight octave it had dropped, his hips moving up to meet my thrusts. Such a good boy.

“I- Uh- Shit!” 

I forgot speech was merely impossible for Eren when I got him going, so I stopped suddenly, watching his distraught expression at the loss of movement inside him.

“I’ll continue once you’ve told me how amazing I am.”

I could definitely be more of an arrogant asshole if I tried, trust me.

He groaned loudly, his eyes flickering all over me, trying to think of something, anything, to say that would get me going again. I was so ready to hear his voice utter those words. I’d been waiting for this for a few days now, wanting to wait until the right moment to unleash this little kink of mine on him.

“Y-you’re r-really good!” he managed to gasp out. I rewarded him by moving my hips forward slightly.

“Only good?”

“Better than good! Great! Fantastic! The best!” 

I slammed into him on those last words, making sure to aim for that special bundle of nerves that made him shake and shudder with agitated need.

“Yeah, y-you’re the best!” 

He was such a fast learner.

“The absolute best! I know I haven’t had anyone else, but I wouldn’t want anyone else! You’ve ruined me for all other men, Levi!”

I reached a hand over to stroke his dick the same way he was stroking my ego. He whined at that, trying to rut back against my hips again, getting the friction he obviously craved. I started moving again. I might’ve stopped longer, except it was getting to the point where I needed him just as much as he needed me.

“No one will ever compare to you, Levi! There’s no way I’ll ever enjoy this as much with anybody else. You’re so perfect, so amazing! Shit!” I hit that spot again.

“You’re doing well, Eren,” I said into his ear, holding his head still with my hand in his sweaty locks, trailing my tongue up his throbbing pulse. “Now, be quiet while I tell you all the things I love about fucking you. Don’t make a sound.”

I saw his jaw work with the effort it took not to simply let out a string of cries at the sound of my voice, watched his eyes silently plead with me to not have to follow that order. Too late.

“I love your chest,” I began, my hand trailing down his delicate features, over his neck, caressing his collar bone for only a moment before sliding over sweat covered skin to fondle a defined pectoral. I could see the goose bumps rise all over his skin, his hips bucking up into my thrusts, his throat contract with the effort it took to stay silent.

“I love your arms, how strong they feel when they’re around me, how thick and safe they are.” I moved my hand back up to move over his shoulder, down his bicep, squeezing the muscle. I took the moment to place a hot kiss to his cheek, nipping at the flushed skin. 

He was struggling, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth out, biting his lower lip. I grabbed that lip between my teeth, tugging at it, kissing him fully. 

“Shit, I love your lips,” I told him, my vision going hazy now, his plump lips swollen with the abuse I was giving them. I had somehow managed to keep up a steady stream of thrusts through all this, still narrowly avoiding the spot he wanted me to hit, wanted me to abuse.

“Don’t even get me started on your dick,” I squeezed it though, my hand having snaked down there while he was busy concentrating on my tongue in his mouth. I stroked it harshly, not holding anything back. “God, the amount of times I’ve wanted to just sink myself down on it, have you fuck me up in all the dirtiest ways.”

There were tears in his eyes now, the struggle of holding it all in starting to wear on him. He just wanted to scream for me, was that too much to ask? He was too precious.

He had done well, though. For such a loud-mouthed brat, he certainly managed to keep well and quiet through all that. I was still stroking him, still thrusting into him. His entire body was twitching with ever movement I made, his fingers just about ready to tear holes in the bed sheets.

“Alright, Eren,” I trailed a finger lightly over his lip, signalling for him to start making sounds again. He let out a good, long scream almost instantly. I hadn’t realised how much he was holding back, but apparently it was a lot. He was sobbing with pleasure now, simply forcing his hips back on my dick, his entire body screaming for me to just go faster, harder, until he could no longer think or feel.

“You ready for me?” It was a pointless question. His teal eyes were completely shiny, having watered over so much, tears of frustration leaking down his cheeks. He nodded vigorously, no longer capable of words. 

I placed both hands on his hips, readying myself to start really pounding into him, ready to hear my name fall from that perfect mouth again and again as I rammed my dick into his hole, hitting that bundle of nerves, watching his entire body spasm with pleasure. Oh shit, was I ready for it.

“What in God’s name do you two think you are doing?” a deep voice sounded behind me, a voice that had been the bane of my existence for the better half of the past month, a voice I very much did not want in my vicinity at this moment.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

I turned to Erwin, death written all over my face, glaring daggers at the stunned expression that he held.

“I didn’t peg you for an innocent, Erwin, or can you not recognise sex, even when it’s in front of you?”

Get out! Get the fuck out! Leave me to pound into my lover, God dammit. He didn’t leave though, simply sighing heavily and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Would you kindly finish up in your own quarters?” he asked despairingly, the sight in front of him not even fazing him in the slightest. He was just plain annoyed.

“Can’t you leave? We’ll be done in ten minutes and I’ll even wash your sheets for you,” I could feel Eren quivering underneath me, his muscles shaking uncontrollably. He couldn’t be afraid could he? It’s not like Erwin would kick him out for this, he was too indispensable to the legion. Besides, it was me who was going to have their ass chewed out.

“Please, Erwin! I’m dying here!” He begged the man.

Oh he wasn’t afraid, just needy. Snarky asshole. Horny bastard. I’m in love.

“No. Get out,” Erwin said simply.

Well, you can go straight to hell, you arrogant prick.

I pulled out of Eren, wrapping the sheets around us both to cover us up while Erwin handed us our clothes and turned around so we could change. I looked to Eren, noticing he wasn’t embarrassed at all by the whole ordeal. Wow, I hadn’t realised what a good job I had done beating his embarrassment out of him. He was extremely pissed off though. You and me both.

I expect that Eren’s respect for Erwin just flew out the window and wasn’t going to be back for a very long time.

Once we had managed to put on our clothes somewhat, we shuffled out of Erwin’s room, the door slamming behind us. We heard swearing and cussing at the mess from inside. Well I offered to clean it for you; no way in hell I’m doing it now.

Sadly, the whole ordeal may not have embarrassed us, but we were definitely both far less aroused than we were moments before, the adrenaline leaving our bodies only making us sleepy, exhausted and tired. I’d feel this frustration in the morning, never having been cock-blocked so instantaneously before.

I looked to Eren, who was swaying in place and his eyes were drooping, looking like he was ready to fall asleep right in front of Erwin’s bedroom door. I grabbed his arm, dragging him down the hallway towards my room.

“Come on. Let’s have some half-assed sex and go to bed,” I grunted.

Eren trailed along behind me, whining like a kicked puppy. I don’t blame him. I was definitely going to put pink ink into Erwin’s laundry. Or in his shampoo. Or in his food. Something of his was turning pink!


End file.
